Welcome to Hell
"Welcome to Hell" is the first level of Call of Duty: Red Dawn. Moscow has fallen, and President Boris Vorshevsky is in American custody. It is up to Hunter 2-1 to get him back to Rally Point Zulu. Little do they know they're in for a rude awakening. Walkthrough With President Vorshevsky captured, the Ultranationalst troops have fallen into dissaray, and while they still engage the Americans, they are outgunned, outmanned, and outmaneuvered. Command begins sending troops back to base to slowly end the attack. Hunter 2-1 (accompanied by the Russian Loyalist Kamarov), who have the President, are, of course, among the first squads to be recalled, and are asked to report to Rally Point Zulu. The squad commandeers a Gun Truck and departs from the battle. They face little opposition on their way back; what opposition faced is quickly dispatched by the Gun Truck's mini-gun, operated by Ramirez. Upon reaching Rally Point Zulu (an abandoned office building adjacent to where Ramirez rescued the Marines), they receive reports of Russian Commando combat teams attacking the personnel in the building. Hunter 2-1 is ordered to clear out all the enemies within the building. Eventually they succeed. Once they do, Overlord contacts them and orders them to hold at the Rally Point to await the arrival of a CIA chopper to recover President Vorshevsky. However, only minutes after Overlord disconnects, General Marshall arrives in a Pave Low and hurriedly asks them to board it so they can leave Moscow. He seems to be frantic. Hunter 2-1, despite being confused, boards the chopper, with Ramirez once again gets on the mini-gun, picking off the few Russian troops pursuing them on the ground. Once they are outside of Moscow's city limits, Marshall frantically contacts existing American forces still at Red Square, but cannot get through, as communications to Red Square appear to be jammed. Moments later, the squadron witnesses an enormous cruise missile salvo descend onto Red Square and detonate. Following the destruction, communications are operable again and Overlord contacts General Marshall, informing him that over half of the invasion force was killed in the blast, results in the deaths of over 60,000 American forces. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons SCAR-H Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight, M9, Frag Grenades x 4, Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level AK-47, TAR21, FAMAS, M4A1 Dragunov, Vector, Skorpion, RPD, SPAS-12, Striker, Transcript The world is shown at its present state: the world is at war – the Americans are fighting the Russians at Red Square in Moscow, who invaded during the events of the previous game. As the cutscene zooms into Russia, which is under attack, glass shatters and images from "One Minute on the Clock" are shown John "Soap" MacTavish: Your world as you knew it is gone. *Pause* How far would you go to bring it back? Various camera feeds depicting the events of "Rolling Thunder", "Tomorrow Moscow", "Romeo Sierra" and "Objective Kilo" are seen Ranger: So when are we goin' to Moscow? Corporal Dunn: I dunno, man, but I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there. Sergeant Foley: When the time's right, Corporal. When the time's right. Bios of General Shepherd and Vladimir Makarov are shown. Soap: We thought General Shepherd was the mastermind of the war. We were wrong. Bio of Ryan McIver appears, along with a list of all his crimes. ALongside a camera feed showing several Black Guard operations. Soap: They were all just pawns. The pawns of a twisted psychopath named Ryan McIver. Captain John Price: Ryan McIver was the head of the Black Guard, an Irish dissident group that made the IRA quake in their boots. Ryan McIver: When I was a boy, a veil of clarity passed over my eyes, allowing me to see the English for what they really were and are. This isn't over. Soap: McIver's created a war. But only we know the truth. McIver: Welcome to the war, gentlemen. Daniel "Stork" Davies: Where next sir? Soap: To war. The sooner it ends, the sooner we can find McIver. And bring him to justice. Satellite zooms out, tracking over Chile, Siberia, China, Somalia, Germany, and Afghanistan before finally settling on Russia. Cutscene Ends Blackout Overlord: Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord Actual. Our satellites show that the Russian troops have fallen into dissaray. Operation Shepherd is a success. General Marshall is starting to rotate everyone back to Foreward Command. Since you have President Vorshevsky, you're on the first convoy back. Foley: Roger that, Overlord. Overlord: Check in at Rally Point Zulu, first. CIA is sending a chopper to pick up President Vorshevsky. The Air Force will sent a C-130 to pick you up after that. Foley: Roger, Overlord. Hunter 2-1 Actual out. Ramirez: So, we're already headin' back, Sarge? Foley: It would seem so, Ramirez. Kamarov: You've done well, comrades. Ramirez opens his eyes; he and the rest of Hunter 2-1, with Kamarov and Vorshevsky, are standing on the edge of Red Square. There is still fighting going on, but the Americans are clearly winning. A convoy of military vehicles rides by, with a Gun Truck pulling up. Ranger: Hunter 2-1! I'm your ride outta here. Foley: Alright, Hunter 2-1. Let's go. Foley and two Privates with randomized names get in the truck. Foley: Ramirez, you better operate the mini-gun. Foley'' (if the player loiters''): C'mon, Ramirez! Rangers lead the way! Ramirez gets in the truck and commandeers the mini-gun. Foley: We're all on board, soldier. Take us out. Ranger: Roger wilco, Sarge. The Gun Truck begins pulling away from Red Square. Occasionally an enemy or a group of enemies will attack the truck on the ride to Rally Point Zulu. When this happens, Foley will shout out the following at random: Foley: Enemy tangoes! Ramirez, take 'em out. Foley: Tango on our six. Ramirez, take care of him. Foley: Got a stray Russian here. Ramirez, take him out. Foley: Dispatch that fire team! Vorshevsky (in Russian): Gorgovich will certainly have his hands full. Ramirez: What did he say? Kamarov: He said "Gorgovich will have his hands full." Ramirez: Who's Gorgovich? Vorshevsky: Dragomir Gorgovich. My Prime Minister. Whenever the Russian President leaves office, whether its willingly or...by force...the Prime Minister assumes the Presidency. Ranger: Yeah. Let's hope he doesn't attempt to destroy the White House, too. Vorshevsky (in Russian): Go fuck yourself. Ramirez: What did he say that time? Kamarov: I'd rather not say. The convoy enters the vacinity of Rally Point Zulu. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, we've received reports of Russian commando squads assaulting Rally Point Zulu. We need that area clear in order to send the CIA chopper out there. Foley: Roger wilco, Overlord. We'll take 'em out. Overlord: Very good, Hunter 2-1. Overlord out. The truck pulls up to Rally Point Zulu. Foley: Everyone out. They get out of the truck Ramirez, take point. Sounds of a firefight can be heard within the building. Loud voices can be heard yelling in both Russian and English. Ramirez enters the building with the rest of Hunter 2-1, Kamarov, and Vorshevsky following him. A Ranger squad and a Marine squad are firing at Russian commandos from behind makeshift cover. There are several weapons stockpiles surrounding them. Marine: Hunter 2-1! Good to see you boys. Foley: What's the situation, Marine? Marine: Not good, Sergeant Foley. They attacked right after we got word that the President had been captured. There's another squad that's pinned down up on the second floor. The third floor is totally controlled by the Russians. Foley: Understood. You boys better stay down here. Kamarov, stay here with the President and with these squadrons. Kamarov (in Russian): I will. Foley: All right, Hunter 2-1, let push foreward. Ramirez, take point! Ramirez: Roger, Sarge. Ramirez advances towards the staircase and fights through the Russian troops. Foley and the two Privates follow behind and will shout battle combat dialogue as they fight through. They go up the staircase and turn onto the second floor. Ranger: Hey, over here! Is anyone up here? Foley: This is Hunter 2-1! To Ramirez. Ramirez, go find 'em. Ramirez fights through the Russian troops. He finds the pinned down Ranger squad. Ramirez: You guys alright? Ranger: We're running out of ammo, Corporal. Glad you showed up. Ramirez: Follow me, my squadron is close by. ''Ramirez escorts the squadron back to Hunter 2-1, fighting through more Russian troops. Evetually they all are cleared once they get back to Sergeant Foley. Ranger: Sergeant Foley, I'm Sergeant Roebuck, commander of Glacier 3-1. Thanks for saving our asses. Foley: No problem, Sergeant. Roebuck: The floor above us is crawling with Russians. And furthermore, we believe that they have a commander up there preparing to send coordinates for an artillery strike against this building. Foley: We need to get up there, then! They procede up the stairs and eventually reach the door Roebuck: Corporal, check the door. A Corporal with a randomized name from Roebuck's squad checks the door. Corporal: It's locked, sir. Foley: Ramirez, place a breaching charge on that door! We gotta get in there! Ramirez places the charge on the door and kills several Russian troops. The other squads follow him, shouting combat dialogue as they do. One induvidual Russian is seen standing close to a part of the wall that's been blown away, talking on a radio. Ramirez runs towards him, killing other Russians, before killing the commander. Foley: Good job, Ramirez. With their commander dead, it will be easy to take out the remaining Russians. They soon clear out the remaining Russians. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual. Rally Point Zulu is secure. Overlord: Excellant job, Sergeant Foley. Hold your position there. The chopper is on its way to recover Vorshevsky. Foley: Roger that, Overlord. Hunter 2-1 Actual out. Roebuck: Corporal, go tell Kamarov and the other squads to meet up with us. Corporal: Yes sir. The same Corporal who checked the door runs off, and returns a few minutes later with Kamarov, Vorshevsky, and the other squads. Kamarov: While I was downstairs, a runner from the front told me that your men still at Red Square are being stalled for some reason. Ramirez: You guys just don't know when to give up, do you? Vorshevsky (in Russian): Shut the fuck up. Foley: We'll be turning you over to the CIA very shortly, Mr. Vorshevsky. Roebuck: Yeah, and soon you'll be answering for all the shit you've put us through, you son-of-a-bitch. Marshall: To all American forces stationed in and around Rally Point Zulu, please respond! Foley: General, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual. Marshall: Good, Sergeant. Do you have the President? Foley: Yes, we do. Marshall: The plan's changed. We need to get out of Moscow as soon as possible. Foley: But sir - Marshall: There's no time to explain, Sergeant! I'm sorry, but we have to leave! Foley: Understood, sir. Hunter 2-1 Actual out. Ramirez: Why did General Marshall sound so jumpy? Foley: I dunno, Ramirez. I've got a bad feeling about this, though. Three Pave Lows arrive near the blown-away wall. General Marshall is seen sitting in the middle one. Marshall: All of you, onboard! Quickly! Hunter 2-1, Kamarov, and Vorshevsky all get on General Marshall's Pave Low, and the other squads follow suit. Marshall: Get us out of here. Pilot: Yes, sir. Foley: Ramirez, you better get on that mini-gun. Ramirez: Roger, Sarge. Ramirez gets on the gun and kills any pursuing Russians on the ground. Marshall: Attention, all U.S. forces in Moscow. This is General Marshall. You are ordered to withdraw from the city immediately and return to base. I repeat - Pilot: Sir, communications seem to be jammed. Marshall: What?! How?! Ramirez: General, what's going on? Marshall continues to try and contact the American forces. Pilot: We've just exited the Moscow city limits. Ramirez: What the fuck is that?! All of them lean their heads out of the ship and see a massive cruise missile salvo that appears to heading straight for the Red Square. Vorshevsky (in Russian): Mother of God. Ranger: Please tell me that's not headed to where I think it's headed. The salvo is seen impacting in Moscow, as is the accompanying explosion. One of the Privates grabs Vorshevsky by the neck. Ranger: Are you the one responsible for that, you bastard?! Did you order your Prime Minister to do that?! Vorshevsky: Get the hell off me! I had nothing to do with that! Foley: Private! Stand down! I'm pretty sure a blast like took out the Kremlin too. Why would he wanna destroy his own capitol building? A wash of static plays over the radio. Overlord: General? Are you there? Marshall: I'm here, Overlord. Were any able to make it out? Overlord: Only about 600. Foley: Whoever is responsible....they will pay very dearly. Blackout Category:Levels